I'm With You
by kimi-chan1
Summary: Mitsui meets a "stranger" at the Tokyo Tower who helped him figure things out. Pre-yaoi. Review ne? n_n


**Title: I'm With You  
Part: 1/1  
Genre: Pre-yaoi  
Pairing: KoMit  
Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: SD's babelicious boys are not mine**** *sigh* and the song is by Avril Lavigne  
Author's Notes: this fic is dedicated to my Kooky family. I miss you guys! and of course to my mikos and seishis! ^_^**

**"these" are dialogues  
*these* are thoughts  
**_**italicized words are lyrics**_

_**~**_

_**i'm standing on the bridge  
i'm waiting in the dark  
i thought that you'd be here by now  
  
there's nothing but the rain  
no footsteps on the ground  
i'm listening but there's no sound**_

_**~**_

** Darkness. Silence. Hisashi Mitsui looks on from Tokyo Tower and this is all he found. Every night. Ever since his parents broke up. He came all the way up the tower to work his way through his confused mind.**

** *Was it really my fault?* he pondered, tears springing in his eyes as he remembered his father's sharp glare targeted right at him as he walked out the door and left his mother crying on the ground.**

** "Please forgive me otou-san. I never meant for this to happen," Mitsui whispered, his tears flowing freely now.**

**~**

_**isn't anyone trying to find me?  
won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new  
i don't know who you are, but i  
i'm with you... i'm with you...**_

_**~**_

** Footsteps. Echoing louder. Mitsui hastily dried his eyes and looked over his shoulder. He could make out a distinct shadow right behind him. Suddenly a hand reched out and touched his cheek. Mitsui was caught by surprise at how warm it feels against his skim. He closed his eyes.**

** "Please don't cry anymore. I've been watching you since you started coming here," a soft, gentle voice whispered in his ear.**

** Mitsui slowly opened his eyes and saw a boy just about his age with light, brown hair and glasses, framing his beautiful face. His warm, brown eyes full of concern and... what? Love?  
*It can't be. I just met him.* Mitsui thought.**

**"Who are you?" he asked softly.  
"It doesn't matter," the boy replied, his hand still touching Mitsui's face. "I noticed that you need someone to talk to. Can I be that someone?"**

**Mitsui, overcome by his sadness and confusion, crumbled into the boy's arms.**

**~**

_**i'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here I know?**_

_**cause nothing's going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone**_

_**~**_

** The brown-haired boy cradled Mitsui in his arms, comforting him, as Mitsui told him the whole story.**

****When i was a child, my father would always tell me that i should grow up to be a basketball star. He would buy me basketball cards, jerseys of famous players and he would take me to basketball games. It seems like he's living his dream through me.**

** So I tried to make my old man happy and when I got to junior high, I became the MVP. He was so psyched and overjoyed at the sight of me with that plaque. He always brags to his friends that I'm gonna be following the footsteps of Michael Jordan. **

** As I stepped into high school, i immediately tried out for the team and i succeeded. I thought everything was gonna be alright. Boy, was I wrong.**

** It all started when I injured my knee. Disappointment never left my father's face whenever he hears that i might not be able to play for a very long time. It was like he never achieved his dream. Twice. He started drinking and coming home late. When i catch him arriving at home, drunk with a disgusted expression on his face, I couldn't help but feel bitter.**

** It wasn't my fault that i became useless. It was an accident, for Christ's sake! But my father won't listen to reason. So i started hanging out with a bunch of thugs. They don't give a damn about anything except for themselves. As soon as I started being with them, I changed. I never played again even though my knee's completely healed already.**

** One day, I arrived home and saw my mother whimpering on the floor. My father was carrying his suitcase and was about to walk out the door when i entered.j**

**"Otou-san? Where are you going?" I asked him.  
"I'm leaving. I don't have a son who's nothing but a spineless wimp," he spat out. His words stung but i willed myself not to break down and cry.  
"Nani?! You're just leaving us?!"  
"Please... Stop... We can still be a family," my mother pleaded. But he wouldn't listen.  
"Quit being so pathetic! Both of you!" my father yelled. Then he said his final words to us.  
"I would never, EVER, consider you as my family anymore." And with a final disappointed, almost sorrowful, glance at me, he bolted out the door.****

**~**

_**isn't anyone trying to find me?  
won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new  
i don't know who you are, but i  
i'm with you... i'm with you...**_

_**oh why is everything so confusing?  
maybe i'm just out of my mind  
yeah yeah yeah**_

_**~**_

**"Since that night a few weeks ago, i started coming up here," Mitsui finished.**

** The boy just nodded and patted him comfortingly. Mitsui broke away from his embrace and looked up.**

**"Who are you and why are you listening to my problem? You don't even know me."**

**"Sshhh... Don't worry about it," the boy said, ignoring his question. "It was not your fault okay?"**

**Mitsui nodded and brushed away his tears. **

**"Thank you for listening to me. I really appreciate it. Demo... I have to be going now. It's kinda late," he said, looking straight at those warm, brown eyes.**

**Then, the boy smiled and leaned close to Mitsui's ear. "It was my pleasure, Hisashi-kun."**

**With that, the boy looked at Mitsui one last time and walked away before Mitsui could get another word out. *How did you know my name?* **

** As Mitsui walked out of Tokyo tower, he felt free for the first time in weeks. He felt as if a burden has been lifted off his shoulders. Mitsui looked back at the tower where he had once been and mouthed a final thank you to the bespectacled boy with the warm, chocolate eyes who listened to him when he had no one else to talk to. Even if he was a total stranger.**

***Or is he?***

**~**

_**it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
won't you take my by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
i don't know who you are but i  
i'm with you... i'm with you...**_

_**~**_

**A/N: Was it confusing? LOL... I don't even know how I'm gonna make the sequel. Please review ne? Arigatou! n_n**

**~  
Kimi-chan **Kinky 7 of Kooky 12.2**  
  
--Ko-seme no Miko--  
http://www.geocities.com/kate5_ollie_pb/index.html**

--**AkaMitKo no Seishi--  
http://www.geocities.com/akamitko/akamitkoshrine.htm**

--**KoshSen no Seishi--**

****can i go now? said what you had to say... happy you got your way...  
there's nothing to discuss...****


End file.
